Biji Bunga Matahari
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Jihoon dapat sekantung kecil biji bunga matahari dari seniornya yang mengingatkannya pada Kwon Soonyoung.. Seventeen. Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon. Oneshoot. Happy reading..


**Title : Biji Bunga Matahari**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kwon Soonyoung**

 **-Lee Jihoon**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Sep, 30 2016**

Story Start Begin…

Pagi itu, saat Jihoon sedang makan di kantin kampusnya, seorang senior menemuinya dan membawakannya sekantong kecil biji bunga matahari. Jihoon mengernyit, tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Pasalnya Jihoon sama sekali belum pernah diberi biji bunga matahari dan kata seniornya itu, biji bunga matahari rasanya gurih seperti kacang. Jihoon jadi makin bingung.

"Tapi aku belum pernah makan biji bunga matahari, hyung." Kata Jihoon. "Lagipula, bagaimana cara makannya?"

"Gigit saja. Nanti kau bisa menemukan isinya di dalam." Balas seniornya itu lalu pamit pergi.

Jihoon sama sekali tidak mencoba memakannya. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengangkat kantong kecil itu, membukanya dan memperhatikan biji bunga matahari yang ia taruh di telapak tangannya dan mengembalikannya lagi ke dalam kantong. Jihoon tak mau ambil pusing dengan kantong itu. Lagipula makaroni berbalut keju dan daging di depannya lebih enak daripada biji bunga matahari yang katanya gurih.

Jihoon masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang berlantai kayu setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatunya. Kuliah nya selesai jam dua belas dan Jihoon ingin langsung pulang saja karena hari itu rasanya panas sekali. Di perjalanan tadi Jihoon sempat menghubungi Soonyoung dan mengajaknya pulang bersama, tapi Soonyoung bilang dia ada ekskul sampai jam satu dan berjanji akan langsung kerumah Jihoon setelah kegiatannya selesai.

Laki-laki itu meletakkan tas nya di sebelah kaki tempat tidurnya dan menyampirkan jaketnya di kursi belajar. Jihoon mengeluarkan sekantong biji bunga matahari dari saku jaketnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Ah, melihat biji bunga matahari Jihoon jadi teringat Soonyoung. Benar juga ya. Teman seangkatannya yang namanya Mingyu pernah bilang jika Soonyoung itu mirip seperti hamster. Waktu itu Jihoon hanya tertawa saja ketika melihat Soonyoung mendelik tak terima kepada Mingyu karena dibilang begitu, tapi kalau sekarang di pikir-pikir lagi, ya memang mirip sih. Jihoon terkekeh pelan.

Biji bunga matahari itu dibawanya ke dapur dan diletakkan di atas piring kecil setelah Jihoon ganti baju (hanya kaus putih dan celana pendek saja). Jihoon membawanya ke teras belakang yang menghadap ke taman kecil, bersama dengan sebotol air dingin dan beberapa potong semangka di atas nampan berukuran sedang.

Jihoon hanya meletakkannya begitu saja. Tidak disentuh atau dimakan. Laki-laki itu hanya duduk di teras dengan kedua tangan menumpu dibelakang punggungnya, menikmati angin musim panas yang terasa sejuk. Hanya begitu saja sampai lima belas menit kedepan.

Kemudian, suara langkah yang seperti setengah berlari itu terdengar. Jihoon hanya menggeleng saja, masih dengan mata tertutup menikmati angin.

"Kebiasaan." Gumam Jihoon. Dan Soonyoung memanggilnya.

"Jihoon, kau dirumah?"

"Hm."

Soonyoung memunculkan kepalanya di pintu menuju teras belakang dan mengernyit. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jihoon dan duduk dengan badan menghadap ke arah pintu. Intinya mereka saling membelakangi tapi wajah Soonyoung menoleh ke Jihoon.

"Katanya tadi kau ingin tidur?"

Jihoon menguap. "Karena kau bilang begitu, sekarang aku jadi mengantuk."

Soonyoung terkekeh dan mengusak kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa malah duduk disini?"

"Di dalam tadi panas sekali dan disini banyak angin, jadi aku duduk disini."

Soonyoung mengangguk saja lalu beralih melirik nampan yang memisahkan mereka. Tangannya mau mengambil semangka, tapi kemudian Soonyoung mengernyit ketika melihat biji bunga matahari di atas piring.

"Kau makan biji bunga matahari? Memangnya bisa?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon membuka matanya dan ikut melirik biji bunga matahari itu juga. "Aku tidak makan. Ku taruh dipiring siapa tahu kau mau."

Dan Soonyoung mengambil sejumput lalu mulai menggigitinya. "Dapat dari mana?"

"Diberi Jeonghan hyung. Katanya itu oleh-oleh dari jeju. Seungkwan memberinya terlalu banyak, lalu aku diberi sedikit." Jawab Jihoon. Menatap Soonyoung yang sibuk menggigiti biji bunga matahari nya lalu memakan isi nya yang hanya sebesar beras itu. Memang mirip seperti hamster, pikir Jihoon. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Gurih. Seperti kacang." Kata Soonyoung. "Kau mau?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak. Melihatmu makan seperti itu, aku jadi tidak mau memakannya."

"Kenapa? Enak lho. Mau ku buka kan?"

Jihoon hanya menatap Soonyoung dengan dahi mengernyit lalu menggeleng tak habis pikir dan lebih memilih memakan semangka saja.

"Mau tidak, Ji?

"Tidak, Soon. Kau makan saja sendiri." Dan Jihoon menggigit semangka nya lagi.

Soonyoung menyodorkan tangannya. "Nah,"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Ya, biji bunga matahari. Isi nya sih." Jawab Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengernyit. "Kan aku sudah bilang tidak mau."

"Coba dulu. Enak kok." Kata Soonyoung lagi membuat Jihoon menyerah.

Yah, akhirnya Jihoon mengambilnya juga lalu memakannya. Benar, memang gurih. Tapi tidak puas kalau hanya makan sebutir begitu.

"Enak tidak?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya dan menggigit semangkanya. "Tidak buruk. Tapi isi nya kecil sekali."

"Namanya juga biji bunga matahari. Kalau kau mau yang besar, makan saja kacang kulit." Kata Soonyoung dan Jihoon menatapnya jengah.

Hampir separuh biji bunga matahari di atas piring sudah habis dimakan Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah menghabiskan dua potong semangka. Laki-laki itu baru kembali dari dapur setelah mengambil sebotol air dingin lagi untuk Soonyoung lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menjadi bantal.

Soonyoung juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah meneguk air nya. Mereka berdua hanya diam dengan mata terpejam, menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus dengan pelan.

"Ji, aku lapar." Ucap Soonyoung tiba-tiba setelah mereka hanya diam cukup lama. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama dan langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga.

Jihoon berdeham. Dia sudah hampir tertidur tadi jika Soonyoung tidak berucap. "Ku kira kau sudah kenyang makan biji bunga matahari."

"Walaupun aku makan semangkuk penuh biji bunga matahari, tetap saja itu tidak membuatku kenyang." Kata Soonyoung lagi. Jihoon tertawa.

Tidak ada sahutan lagi setelah itu, membuat Soonyoung mengernyit bingung tapi tidak membuka matanya. Ia pikir mungkin Jihoon tertidur dan mengabaikannya.

"Jihoon," panggil Soonyoung.

"Hm." Gumam Jihoon tapi dengan suara mengantuk. Soonyoung jadi yakin jika Jihoon benar-benar hampir tertidur.

"Kubilang aku lapar."

"Tapi aku ingin tidur, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung membuka matanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Jihoon yang masih terpejam. "Kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Ayo makan sesuatu dulu. Aku yang traktir." Kata Soonyoung setengah merajuk agar Jihoon mau di ajak. Tapi nyatanya berhasil. Jihoon membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Soonyoung tepat berada di atas wajahnya.

"Kita akan makan di luar?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Memang mau dimana lagi. Di rumahmu paling juga hanya ada ramyun instan."

Jihoon berdecak pelan, "Biasa nya juga habis kau makan. Minggir." lalu duduk dan menguap.

"Aku sedang ingin makan yang lain." Katanya lalu terkekeh.

Jihoon mengangguk seadanya. "Ya ya baiklah. Ayo kita keluar."

"Benarkah? Kau mau?"

"Yah, karena kau bilang akan traktir, jadi aku mau."

Soonyoung mengecup bibirnya cepat dan mendapat senyuman tipis dari Jihoon. Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Kalau begitu, sana ganti baju."

"Iya, Kwon. Tidak perlu buru-buru." Kata Jihoon tak habis pikir setelah sebelumnya berdecak kesal. "Tapi kau yang bereskan ini ya?" Lanjutnya lagi sebelum menghilang di balik sekat pemisah.

"Iya." Jawab Soonyoung lalu mulai membereskan sisa makanan mereka dan membawa nya ke dapur.

Tak lama Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampilan kasual. Celana jeans, kaus dan jaket. Soonyoung menatapnya sambil minum segelas air yang di ambilnya dari lemari pendingin.

"Sudah siap?" Tanyanya. Meletakkan gelas kosong nya di meja pantry dan menyemil biji bunga matahari lagi yang masih tersisa beberapa.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Memangnya kita akan makan apa?"

Si blonde tinggi itu menggeleng dan mengambil biji bunga matahari lagi. "Tidak tahu. Kita jalan saja dulu. Nanti juga tahu ingin makan apa."

Jihoon menatapnya datar lalu mengangkat bahu nya tak peduli. "Kalau begitu, ayo pergi."

Soonyoung mengekor di belakangnya dan menunggu giliran memasang sepatu ketika mereka sudah di pintu. Jihoon lalu membuka pintu nya setelah selesai memakai sepatu. Tapi baru selangkah kakinya keluar, hujan turun, deras sekali diikuti kilat yang menyambar.

"Eh, kok hujan?"

"Hujan? Yah~" Soonyoung terduduk di dekat rak sepatu dengan ekspresi sedih yang berlebihan.

"Padahal tadi panas sekali, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba hujan." Kata Jihoon pelan lalu ikut duduk di samping Soonyoung. "Terpaksa tidak jadi pergi."

Soonyoung menatapnya. "Makan nya bagaimana?"

Jihoon mengangkat bahu nya. "Kalau kau mau makan ramyun instan, akan kubuatkan. Atau kau mau melanjutkan makan biji bunga matahari? Terserah sih."

"Mau. Ramyun instan."

Setelah itu Soonyoung mengikuti Jihoon masuk kembali dan menunggunya membuat ramyun untuk mereka berdua.

======END======


End file.
